Rhinocebro
|spawnCode = Cannot be spawned |specialAbility = Calls out to each other to receive buff in attack. Stacks buff after each consecutive, complete call. Revives fallen brother very quickly. Regroup back to each other to call out to each other or to revive.}} The Rhinocebro Snapback and the Rhinocebro Flatbrim are mobs exclusive to The Forge event in Don't Starve Together. They appear after the Grand Forge Boarrior and its accompanying wave have been defeated. Behavior The Rhinocebros, after being summoned from the opposite sides, appear to buff each other by calling out to each other to deal greater damage at any time; whenever they do this, they quickly attempt to regroup to each other, this is also more powerful than the Life Blossom's effects, making them able to get off their hits before sleeping again. The damage buff gained by their battle cries is permanent, lasting through the rest of the round, and can stack with any subsequent buffs. However, it is possible to interrupt their battle cries by stunning them via chucking Lucy as Woodie, or with the special attacks of most weapons. Should one Rhinocebro get his buff interrupted, the other one will stop buffing as well. The Rhinocebros, unlike all other enemies so far, do appear to show off a physical change as the battle prolongs and they take damage. If a Rhinocebro dies, the next one alive will swiftly attempt to revive his brother, and follow up with chest bumping each other, which deals damage if a player is caught between them. They appear to do quick, area of effect swipes with their horns as well as a horn charge that deals line damage and may hit the player(s) twice. The area of effect of the swipe attack is quite large and range players should stay as far as possible. The Rhinocebros can get petrified and they seem to be slightly more affected by it than the Boarilla, Grand Forge Boarrior, or Infernal Swineclops, but they still manage to break free, quicker than the lesser mobs. If both Rhinocebros go down, they will vainly try to get back up and die. If the team loses to the Rhinocebros, the camera moves focus to the Rhinocebros; they will then pose by closing their eyes, crossing their arms, leaning onto to each other back-to-back, and get a smug smile. Once the Rhinocebros die, Battlemaster Pugna calls out the Infernal Swineclops to the ring. Unimplemented Quotes There are unimplemented dialogue strings spoken by the brothers under certain conditions. A brother is defeated * "Bro!" * "BRO!" * "No, BRO!" Reviving a brother * "Like, get back up, bro." * "I, like, need you bro!" * "You, like, okay bro?" Battle Cry Buff * "Bro! Bro! Bro! Bro!" They are defeated * "Dang... bro..." They are the winners * Snapback: "Hehe, SNAPPED." * Flatbrim: "Like, FLATTENED." ** It is noted in the code that only one Rhinocebro is intended to utter his victory quote, never both at the same time. Tips * Due to the Rhinocebros being able to revive each other, the strategy of a runner distracting one Rhinocebro while the rest of the team focuses fire on the other will not work. Instead, near-equal damage should be applied to both of them at the same time. * An individual Rhinocebro's appearance will signal about how much damage it has taken, with a big, cartoonish bruise/rash appearing on its face, missing teeth, and a bent horn signalling it has reached a health threshold. After the change in image of the Rhinocebro, it will perform 2 animations, in which he drops to the floor on its knees, to indicate its low health threshold. With this information, the team could focus one Rhinocebro until the 2nd time it drops to the floor, then switch target and eliminate both at the same time once they both are beat up. ** Its recommended to use the Cataclysm Meteor when they are both low on health to make sure they die together * It is important to stop the Rhinocebros from using their battle cries, as its damage buff is permanent and can stack. The buff is indicated by an icon appearing over their heads. Interrupting them before the icon appears will stop the buff from applying or stacking with previous buffs. Chucking Lucy as Woodie is recommended, as the attack is quick and thus reduces the chance of failing to stop them on time. * At the start of the 11th round, the Rhinocebros will always initiate their unkitable charge attack unless the team capitalizes on their spawn point. * Tanks should always maintain aggro, due to how much damage the Rhinocebros dish out with their stacking buffs, which could led to a team wipe if not enough care is given to this and their incredible range with their horn swipes. * The character using the Living Staff should cast the heal AoE so that both Rhinocebros are affected and go to sleep. This allows the entire team to heal and plan ahead. * It is also recommended that the team change their focus to the other Rhinocebro in between heals so that both Rhinocebros will be taken down at roughly the same time. * The person using the Infernal Staff should try to hit both Rhinocebros at once when summoning a meteor, due to the special attack's high damage causing a health imbalance otherwise. * When the Rhinocebros are buffing each other, Woodie can cancel them before the buff is applied, when he chucks Riled Lucy at one of them. Other special abilities work too, but chucking Riled Lucy is the most reliable way. Trivia * The Rhinocebro Snapback and the Rhinocebro Flatbrim's spawn codes are "rhinodrill1" and "rhinodrill2", respectively. However, it's impossible to spawn them in the regular game, while the Console is not available at all on The Forge servers. * The Rhinocebros are named after two different types of baseball hats. * The Rhinocebros, if treating both brothers as their own, separate mob, are two of the three of the new mobs introduced in the 2018 version of The Forge, the third being the Infernal Swineclops. Gallery Rhinobro.png|The Rhinocebro Snapback. Rhinobro2.png|The Rhinocebro Flatbrim. Rhinocebro_Win.png|Rhinocebros after defeating all players. Rhinocebro_Hurt_Win.png|Hurt Rhinocebros after defeating all the players. defated.jepg.jpg|Defeated Rhinocebros. vi:Rhinocebro ru:Носороги-братки Category:Events